Light and Dark
by Jupanuma
Summary: Nico has always been an outcast, but what will happen when Hades make Nico stay out of the Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been 3 years since the war with Gaea was won. Percy decided to start college, and is studying Oceanology; Jason goes back and forth between the camps, helping out as much as he can; while Renya and Frank both are still praetor. Hazel is now working at a jewelry store part-time when she isn't at camp. Piper thought she would try to live with her dad again. Leo is at camp year round. He mostly stay in Bunker 9 trying to figure out a way to get Calypso off the island. Nico kept to his word and didn't stay at either camp and just lived in the Underworld. That was until Nico was forced to go to the surface for his father 5 days ago.

Persephone kept nagged Hades, telling him that Nico needed sunlight and to interact with others besides the dead. Hades finally gave in and told Nico to leave the Underworld and not to come back until he was summoned. Though Nico didn't like this, he agreed.

Nico walked around for most of the few days, not really knowing what to do. On the 5th day though, he decided to walk around a forest to get away from the bustling streets. Around midday, he ran into some monsters. They weren't hard to kill, but one did cut him across his chest, before he had time to kill it. Nico fell to the ground, hand clutching his torn shirt, breathing heavy. He didn't have any ambrosia with him, so he got up and stumbled back into the city.

Next thing Nico knows is he's lying on a bed staring at a white ceiling. "Oh, good. You're up." Said a voice he didn't recognize. Next he hears a door off to his left open and close. "Nico! Thank goodness you are alright!" someone said before tackle hugging him. He looks over to see Hazel starting to cry on top of him. Nico starts to pet her hair trying to calm her down. "You gave us a scare man." Jason said as he came into view.

"What happened to you?" Percy asked, coming into view on the other side of him.

"… Where am I?" Nico asked

"Camp Half-Blood." Hazel said once she got up and stopped crying. This gave Nico a chance to sit up and hissing from the pain. Once he was fully sitting up, he looked around. He indeed was at Camp Half-Blood's infirmary. They wasn't any other patients. He noticed that Frank, Leo, and Will were also in the room sitting on the out skirt of the circle that formed around his bed. "How did I get here?" Nico asked

"I brought you." Jason replied, "But why were you in such a horrible condition?" Nico raised an eyebrow wondering what in the hell Jason was talking about. "I mean, you were passed out in an ally bleeding, why didn't you eat any ambrosia, or come to camp?" Jason changed his tactic.

"I got attack by some monster, but I don't remember even making it to an ally, let alone passing out."

"It's a good thing I was passing by and saw you, otherwise you would be a goners."

"Alright every one, let's let Nico rest awhile." Will said as he got up from sitting on a chair. Everyone got up and stared to head for the door. Hazel called out before leaving, "I'll check up on you tomorrow, got it?" The door slid shut and it was dead quiet in the room. Will didn't leave, but was writing something down before looking up at Nico. "Is there something you need?" He asked in a friendly tone. Nico just glared at him, before lying back down to close his eyes.

Nico woke up the next morning to see Will was writing something down again. Once Will noticed he was up, smiled like the sun and said, "I changed your bandages. Your breakfast is on the nightstand next to you. Eat it so you don't look like a pill of bones, and I will be back in an hour to check up on you."

"You don't need to check on me. I can take care of myself." Nico spat, glaring at Will, who was still smiling. He just nodded, and walked out. Nico looked over at the nightstand. It had a plate full of food. He turned away from the food and pulled the covers off him. Swinging his legs off the bed and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Even though Nico said not to check on him, Will couldn't help himself. He needed to make sure that he was healing properly before letting Nico be discharged. Will wanted to be a doctor once he finished his last year of high school, and this was good experience for him.

Once he get to the room and his hand is about to reach the handle, it swings open reveling Hazel. She is in a panic, that Will thought that someone must have gotten hurt pretty bad and needs medical help right away. When Hazel notices Will, she stats to panic a little more. Will puts his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to calm down, then asked "What happened?"

"Nico isn't here anymore," Hazel said hastily. Wills freezes. 'How could he just up and leave?' he thinks to himself. "We need to find him right away. That cut isn't healed all the way." Will said before turning to walk out. Hazel follows him. Once they are outside, she goes to look for Jason, Leo, and Percy for them to help search too.

While Hazel Iris massage Frank and Reyna, Percy goes to the canoe lake, Jason takes to the skies, and Will and Leo check the woods. They looks for a good 20 minutes, before Will find Nico. At first Will wasn't sure it was him. He blended into the shadows so well. It wasn't until he got closer that he was sure it was Nico.

Nico was sitting down against a tree, trying to check his breath. His right arm over his cut. Will thought he looked worse than he did this morning. Will started a hymn to heal Nico enough to get him back to infirmary. Nico breathing started to go back to normal look as the hymn was going.

Jason and Leo came over as the hymn was coming to and end. Jason picked Nico up bridal style and started walking back. "PUT ME DOWN!" Nico yelled.

"This is your punishment for leaving the infirmary." Jason said calmly. Leo just laughed as he watched Nico glaring and struggle in Jason arms. When they got out of the woods, Hazel ran over to them looking relieved to see them, and quickly glared at Nico. Once Nico was plopped down, Jason and the other walked out of the room for Will to work in private.

Will had an expression that no one has seen before. He was actually angry. His eyebrows knitted together, eyes glaring, and lips shut tight together. "Do NOT leave until I tell you, you can leave." Will said angrily.

"I do not need your help." Nico replied in a harsh tone.

"I helping you regardless if you want it or not."

"You don't WANT to help me. You are only do this to fill your need to help others."

"What do you know!? You're just a kid that doesn't know how to rely on others!" at this Nico's eyes darkened, cold and lifeless.

"Do you really think someone, hell anyone, would want to help me, the son of Hades, bringer of death? If you really think that, then you're more fucked up then you let on." Will walked over to Nico, who was still on the bed, and slapped him across the face. At first this shocked Nico, but as soon as it came, it went back into his normal glare. Realizing what he just did, Will tried to calm down. He takes a few deep breaths, before talking again. "I do not care who your godly parent is. All I want to do is help people, and if that means healing the son of Hades, then so be it." With this, Will turned and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will closed the door, and leaned against the wall, hand in his sun-kissed blond hair. He couldn't believe he let his angry get the best of him. He was there to help people, not hurt them more. He rarely got angry, and when he did, he never showed others. Sighing, Will got up and walked over to Cabin 1.

Once Will got there, he knocked on the door hoping Jason was in. To his luck, Jason opened the door. Jason looked surprise to see the son of Apollo standing there. "Hello?" Jason asked wearily while leaning on the door frame.

"Hi …" Will said looking at the ground.

"Um … is there something you needed to talk about?" Jason asked rubbing the back of his neck. He never really talked to Will much, so didn't know what to really expect. Letting out a sigh, Will looked Jason in the eye. "Can you watch over Nico for a while?" He had a hurt expression when he asked. Jason nodded, and they started to walk back.

They were silent for the most part. Will looked to be lost in thought. Jason never really seen him like this. He stopped walking and ask. "Why did you ask me? … I mean, Hazel could watch him just as much as I could, right? Is there a reason I need to?" Will seemed to snap out of his train of thought, and looked up. "Oh, um … You guys seem like friends, that, and I thought if Nico did try to leave again you would be able to do something. I didn't think about Hazel though. I can ask her if you don't want to."

"No. It's fine. I was just curious." Jason started walking again. 'I don't know if Nico thinks of me as a friend though.' He thought to himself. Once they got there, Will said he will be back in a few hours' time. Jason nodded and when into the room.

Jason didn't know what he would expect as he walked in. He's only know Nico for a few weeks when they were on the Argo II together. He didn't even know if he would be able to have a conversation with the guy, but he didn't expect to see this. Nico was sitting on the bed Jason throw him onto, petting a cat. Well a bone cat, but still a cat none the less. 'He looks more content having a dead cat around then a breathing human?' This thought sent shivers down his spine.

Letting out a small breath, he walks over to where Nico was sitting. Nico looks up, glaring. He stops petting the cat, and puts him hand on the bed. "What do you want?" Nico asked.

"Nothing … Will just asked me to look over you."

"… I don't need you to watch me. Now leave." He looks away, while waves Jason off.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jason pulls up a chair and sits down as to prove his point. Silences falls over the two of them. Jason starts to get fidgety, while Nico seems very comfortable just petting the cat. "I thought you going to 'leave forever', so why are you here?" Jason asked trying to break the silences.

Nico shouts up from the bed, shocking Jason and knocking over the dead cat, and starts to walk out of the room. Once Jason realizes that he is trying to leave, Jason grabs Nico's arm. "Where do you think you are going?"

Nico rips his arm away from Jason. "Why do you care? It's not like you want me here." Jason's eyebrows scrunch together questioning why he would even think that.

"You JUST asked why I'm here, Grace." Nico was getting frustrated. Then it clicks to Jason.

"Gods, Nico … I didn't mean it like that. I'm just … I'm glad you're here. I was just wondering what happened to get a cut like that and pass out is all." Jason tries to fix the misunderstanding. 'Gods, Nico is still hard to talk to.' Jason though while Nico just glares daggers at him with his arms cross his chest.

Once again silences fell over the room. After a while Jason looks away and lets out a sigh, figuring Nico didn't want to talk about it, and that he should drop it. "Nico, I want to be friends, but I can't do that if you don't trust me." They stood there awkwardly, before Nico pushed passed to go back to the bed. Jason looked confused, but figured it was better that he stayed here then run off again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will didn't like the idea of leaving a patient in the care of someone else, even if they were "friends". He didn't really know if Nico and Jason were friends, but he could trust Jason to watch over Nico for him. He just needed some time to cool off and figure out how to show Nico that he didn't care who needed to be healed, he would heal them regardless.

Will was hoping if he walked around the lake, it would clear his head. It did none of that. One the contrary, he was more confused than ever. Finally, Will decided to sit along the shore line and watch the waves lap against the rocks. "Is everything alright?" came a voice behind him.

Turning around, he noticed Percy starting to walk over to him. Once Percy sits down, Will answers, "Yeah. Just needed some time to think." Percy had his legs out in front of him leaning on his hands waiting for Will to explain. Will sighs, pulling his legs to his chest, before continuing. "It's about Nico. I just want to help him, but every time I try, he fights me tooth and nail about it. I tried to tell him that it doesn't matter who his godly parent is, that I would still heal him, but no matter what I say, he doesn't believe it."

Percy looks out into the water for a long time before saying anything. "Nico is hard to figure out. He has a hard time trusting people, and with everything that happened to him, I can understand that. He also isn't like other campers. He radiates Underworld. It scares them, and they all try to keep their distance."

"But I'm just trying to help him, to heal him. Shouldn't that be enough for him to trust me? To show that I don't care about him being the son of Hades?"

"He probably doesn't see it that way," Percy shrugs before going on, "Think of it like this, it's like he is stuck in a crowded, bustling street, with nowhere to go, that no one ever stops to help him, everyone just passing by. He's just a shadow to them. There are very few people who will stop once in a while to help, but when they did, they wanted something in return. So he grow up learning to only help himself. He doesn't understand that others just want to help him. Even being on Argo II with us, he still has a hard time wanting help, even from Hazel. It didn't help any, for being in the Underworld for so long also."

Will just stared at Percy, like he has said something smart for the first time. He never thought about that. How could he be so stupid? Of course Nico wouldn't trust Will. He doesn't believe anyone would want to help him, let alone for nothing in return.

Getting up, Will said, "Thanks. I figured out what I need to do now." Before walking off to talk to Nico. Percy just sits there staring after Will hoping everything goes alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nico sat down on the bed facing Jason waiting for him to take a set also. Once he's sitting, Nico glaring and crosses his arms asking, "So what do you want to know?"

Jason rubs the back of his neck. He's not use to Nico wanting to talk or being so direct about it. 'What should I talk to him about?' Jason thought before looking up and meeting the young demigod's black eyes. "Um … what have you been doing since the war?"

Nico knew this question was going to come up. Sighing, Nico answers. "I've been in the Underworld."

"For 3 years?"

"3 years?" Nico's shocked, but soon is replaced with his blank expression. "Times hard to tell in the Underworld, but I stuck to my word and left for good."

"But why? You could have stayed at either camp."

Nico's expression turned murderess. Jason was just glad Nico didn't have his sword next to him, or he would be the one needing healing next. "I don't belong to either camp. Never have, and never will." Nico's voice was barley a whisper, but full of venom.

Jason winces before clenching his fist, "You've never tried! You keep running away! Maybe if you just took a risk, and step out of the shadows, you would be able to see people are trying to be your friend, and will accept you! But you're too stubborn to see that!"

Nico jumps off the bed to stand his ground. He might be shorter than the blond, but he rarely back down from a fight. "You have no place to talk! Everyone already accepts you! You are everyone's Golden Boy! I'm the son of Hades! Everyone fears me! People are glad I'm never here!"

Shadows start swirling around them taking over the room. The lights begin to flicker as the shadows move around. Jason finally stands up, glaring down at Nico. Lighting starting to strike outside, lighting up the room where shadows haven't taken over yet. He know he shouldn't get so worked up by the son of Hades, but why couldn't Nico see that Jason was right!? Why couldn't he see that people really didn't care if he was the son of Hades, and people really did want to be friends with him?

With his fist still clenched, Jason throws a right hook. Nico ducks down, sweeping his legs under Jason. Jason falls down into the chair he was sitting in just a few seconds ago. Some of the shadows gravitate towards Nico's hand, turning into his stygian iron sword. Stepping closer, Nico places the tip of his sword against Jason neck, glowering down at him, with murder in his eyes.

Not done yet, Jason kicks Nico square in the stomach sending him back against the bed, as the glass and windows shatter. Jason gets up from the chair, and summons lighting in his hand. Right before Jason could electrocute Nico, who was kneeling on the ground after the bed got pushed away, he called for some skeletons. One of the skeletons he summoned toke the hit, and burst into a pile of ash. Nico slices his sword up, but Jason steps back to avoid it, becoming unbalanced on his feet. A smirk falls onto Nico's face when this happens. He launches himself from the ground forward into Jason's chest, sending both of them through the wall leading them outside. Jars of unknown substances fall and shatters on the floor, mixing together and some making smoke.

Rain crashing into them as Jason's back slams into the drenched grass as Nico rolls off of him standing up, sword pointing at him once again. Jason calls the winds to lift him into the air.

If you aren't use to fighting in a storm, it makes seeing your enemy hard, but Jason fights best in storms. He has the advents here. Jason summons lighting, and aims at Nico. Nico barely avoids the bolt before it hits him. Lying flat on his stomach hands over his head, with a burn mark 2 inches from his shoes. If he didn't move when he did, Nico would be burned to a crisp. Nico knew he couldn't win if Jason was in the skies. Pulling himself up, Nico attracts shadows around his body, blending into the shadowy sky, becoming invisible even to Jason.

Before Jason sends another bolt down, Chiron canters over, slamming his hoof down and yelling over the thunder "ENOUGH!" The storm just dissipates, turning back to a nice sunny summer afternoon. The only trace left was the burn mark on the ground, and the destroyed infirmary. Jason slowly descends, while Nico unravels the shadows around him. "Now, what is going on here?" Chiron asks in an irritated voice. He looks between both boys waiting for an answer, though neither seem to want to answer.

"What the hell happened here!?" yelled a voice. Looking over Chiron's shoulder, Nico noticed Will running over to them, with a look of shock and raged expression plastered on his face. Once he reaches them, he turns to Jason "I asked you to watch Nico, not try to kill him!" A crowd was starting to form around them to see what happened.

"Sorry Will. We had a … dispute, and it got out of hand." Jason said looking away, and rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed to have calmed down considerably now.

"A dispute! You destroyed the infirmary over a dispute!" Will was absolutely pissed.

"Sorry …" Jason whispered.

"What about you!? What do you have to say about this!?" Will turned to Nico. Nico did not turn away from the glare Will was giving him. On the contrary, he returned it tenfold. "I should have left as soon as I woke up." Deciding not to answer the question, before turning to walk away.

Will had other plans though, because he grabbed Nico's arm, holding tightly, so he wouldn't be able to leave. Nico tenses under Will's hand, but doesn't move. He can tell from the death grip he wouldn't be able to get away easily. Sighing Nico turns around, Will's hand still on his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Will was walking back to the infirmary, he was thinking about how to get Nico to trust him. He couldn't really think of anything. Most of the time he just smiled and was friendly with everyone that they all trusted him, but Nico was different. He's been alone for years. How can you get someone like that to trust others?

It's not long until the sunny, summer day, turns dark and cloudy. Almost as soon as the clouds form, it starts pouring cats and dogs. Which is odd considering the magical barrier keeps the bad weather out, unless Mr. D or Chiron wants it to rain. 'I didn't think this was Mr. D or Chiron's choose for rain, considering we don't really need it for the strawberry fields. The only one who is able to make a storm like this is Jason …' Will though, before starting to run.

The closer he got to the infirmary, the harder it was to see. It was almost pitch back from the rain, when Will got a hundred feet or so to the sickbay. He was only able to see a few feet in front, even when lightning strikes. All of a sudden, he hears Chiron yelling "Enough" before the storm disappears altogether.

Soaked to the bone, but able to see, Will kicks it into full gear, running to were Chiron is. When he gets there, he freezes, all thought of helping Nico leaves. The infirmary is trashed. One of the walls destroyed, medications and other healing potion bottle's spilled and shattered, mixing to make a horrible fume, glass broken everywhere, and beds in disarray. Rage take over, and he storms to Nico and Jason.

Yelling at them, did not help Will calm down in the slightest. Normally he can keep his angry in check, but seeing all the damage didn't help. Then Nico tries to leave to who knows where. That only made matters worse. He grabs his arm and keeps him from leaving.

'If only the son of Hades wasn't a stubborn, arrogant, piece of shit, I wouldn't have left Jason to watch over him. If only Nico would accept that I am only trying to heal him, to help him. I would still have a sickbay still in tacked.' These were just a few of the thoughts running through Wills head as he tries to calm down. With his free hand, Will rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! Is everything okay!?" Calls a voice. Will looks up to see Percy pushing his way through the group of people. Will just glares as Percy approaches, no smile hinting to form. He doesn't even think he could make one even if he tried right now, he was so frustrated. When Percy is inside the circle, Will seething with sarcasm says, "Just peachy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chiron made everyone return to their actives, and that everything was going to be alright. It took some time, but finally everyone left, leaving Percy, Jason, Nico, Will and Chiron standing in the field. Chiron told them to head over to the Big House and they would talk in the meeting room in a few minutes.

Percy just shrugged, before turning and walking over there first. Jason, looked down at the ground replaying the events that just took place. Slowly he started walk, eyes never leaving the ground. Will glared the back of Jason's head, then over to Nico. Nico looks over at the tree line, not saying one word. Will sighs before he starts walking. He still has a death grip on Nico's arm. He is not dragging Nico, but he also isn't really willing to follow either.

As they get closer to the Big House, Will's furry isn't going to lash out anymore. He still is mad beyond belief, but is keeping it under control now.

Once inside, Will takes Nico over to one of the chairs. "Sit and don't leave." Nico looks at the chair, then at Will. His eyebrow cocked, almost saying 'Really. You think you can order me to sit in this chair.' After a while he just shrugs and sit. Will finally let's go of him, and walks across the ping pong table and sits in a chair opposite Nico. Jason does the smart thing and stands against a wall as far away from Nico or Will as possible. Percy on the other hand sits in his normal spot, while is a few seats down from Will, at one end of the table.

Finally Chiron comes in. He is using he's magical wheelchair and rolls over to the other end of the ping pong table. He clears his throat before speaking. "Jason, please explain to me what exactly happened." Jason finally looks up.

"Um … well Will asked me to look after Nico, to make sure he doesn't try to run off again. I was asking Nico what happened since the war, telling him he should just stay here instead of returning to the Underworld. We got into an argument about that, and we let our angry get the best of us."

Will knew that they had a lot of power, but he never thought much about it. He also heard of Children from the Big Three having their emotions take control before. He know that their powers feed off each other's emotions too, but he didn't think it would get that bad. For fucks sake they were fighting over Nico staying at camp or not. 'Really? They trashed the sick bay over this? Yeah, I don't want Nico to leave and get him to trust overs, but this fight could have easily destroy the whole camp.' Will thought.

"Nico, is everything Jason said true?" Chiron turned and asked the son of Hades. Nico is silent for a few seconds before finally nodding. Chiron sighs not knowing what to do with him. Finally he turns to Will. "Why did you have Jason watch over Nico instead of one of your siblings?"

"He tried to leave earlier this morning, before he was fully healed." Will glared at Nico. "I didn't want him trying to run away again, so I thought if someone he knew well enough and trusted, he wouldn't leave until I told him he could." Will's voice was harsh, but steady.

"It was only a small cut. I see no reason to still be here." Nico intervened.

"A small cut? Nico that is not a small cut. Besides, that so called small cut, was lined with slow moving poison! I didn't get a chance to tell you yet, because of you trying to run away!"

"Then what were you doing outside the infirmary, if you knew the wound had poison?" Chiron asked carefully.

"I needed to get some fresh air and try to figure out how to show Nico I am only trying to help, and that he can trust me. I got rid of most of the poison yesterday, but wanted to make sure I get it all before letting him leave." Sighing at the end, Will runs his hand through his hair. 'Though neither went according to planned.' He finishes in his head.

It was silent for a few minutes before Chiron finally spoke. "Jason, Nico, you will both help Will clean and fix the infirmary. After that, Will gets to decide what he wants you to help him with, if he so chooses." After that, Chiron got up and left the room. Percy just shrugged and left also. Will sighed, before glaring at the other two. 'This is going to be a long day.' Will thought, because motioning for the others to follow him.


	8. Chapter 8

Neither Jason nor Nico said much while they were cleaning. They asked once in a while where something went, and even then it was barley a whisper. It took a little over 3 hours to clean the whole place up. Will had to ask one of his sister's to go to the camp store to replace all the bottles that broke, but other than that, nothing was seriously destroyed.

Once they finished, they sat on the front porch, eating some food Percy and Annabeth left them, because they missed dinner. Well, Jason and Will were eating. Nico took 2 bites, and then just started at it, pushing some of the food around a few times. "Nico, you need to eat. You look like death." Jason said after watching Nico move the food around for the 7 time in the last 4 minutes.

"I'm not hungry." Was all he said back. It was true. Nico didn't have much of an appetite after going through Tartarus, even after 3 years. It was odd for him to finish a plate of food, let alone a sandwich.  
"You haven't eaten anything yesterday or today. You need food or you really well be part of the dead." Will chimed in. He wasn't yelling at them anymore, but Will was still a little pissed at them, and it showed in his voice. Nico just ignored Will's comment. Nico looked down, his bangs covering his face. He knew full well that he doesn't eat much, that he still looked like the skeletons he summoned, but his stomach couldn't handle much food.

Will sighed, watching Nico go into himself. He pats the top of Nico's head, before standing up and stretching. "Come on. I need to change your bandages, and make sure your wound is healing right." He turns around and head back inside. Both Nico and Jason follow.

As Nico's bandages are getting changed, Jason looks like he wants to say something, but every time he opens his mouth, nothing comes out. Sighing, Jason just sits in one of the empty beds next to Nico and Will. "… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. You are only looking out for a friend." Nico broke the silent looking over at Jason.

Jason was shocked. He was trying to apologies to Nico for most of the time they have been cleaning. He didn't think Nico would beat him to it, let alone apologies in general. Jason blinked a few times, trying to get his thoughts together again. "No. I should be the one sorry. I understand why you live in the Underworld, but it does not mean I except it. I still think you should be here, with people who care about you, people who are actually alive. But I won't force you. All I want you to know, is there are people here who care about you."

"There are even some people who are trying to be friends with you, you know." Will said to Nico as he finishes replacing the bandages. Nico looks at Will like he grow another head. 'There are people who want to be my friend?' Nico thought. That didn't make sense to him. 'Who would choose to be my friend? There are others who would be better friends, then he would.' Will chuckles a little.

"Nico, you think too little of yourself."

"… No. It's a fact people doesn't **want** to be my friend. There are plenty of others who would make better friends then I ever will."

"Again, you are thinking too little of yourself. Jason, for one, is your friend. He wouldn't be here, spending time with you, if he really hated you. He is a friend, and a good friend at that. Yes, you guys might fight, but that's something every friendship goes through." Silence fell over the three of them. Nico look a while, but finally nodded, understanding what Will was saying. Will continued, "I for one, would like to be your friend."

This shocked Nico more than anything else today. He gave Will a questioning look, before finally asking. "Why? Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm the son of Hades."

"I don't care who your godly parent is, Nico. You could be the son to any major or minor god, and I still would want to be your friend. You could be a son of Iris for all I care. It would not change a thing. Just because your father is the Lord of the Underworld, does not make you a bad person. It doesn't scare me that you can: summon the dead, take to spirits, and travel from place to place through shadow. I personally think it's pretty cool." Will starts to blush slightly after saying all that, but continues none the less. "You are the son of the Big Three. Out of them all, you are able to use your powers pretty much anywhere."

"Hey!" Jason finally butts in. He was silently listening, watching as Will was saying exactly what he has been trying to say for years.

"Well it's true. Jason your father is Jupiter. You control the winds and lighting. If you are underground, your winds wouldn't work so much, and I doubt you could do much with lighting underground. And Percy? He controls water. Yeah, that's cool and all, but not the most practical power." Will said with a shrug. Jason just shakes his head.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Will sends a glare over to Jason. "… You have been through so much already. Way more than most demigods put together. I would like it if we could get to know each other and become friends, so I am be able to help you through those hard times when you need someone there. I'm not saying you are weak and that you can't help yourself. You are strong Nico, but everyone needs help once in a while. Whether it be just someone to listen, to someone who lends a shoulder to cry on. I'm not the only one who wants to help you out. There's Jason, Renya, and Hazel. We all are there for you Nico, and we will never leave." Will starts walking towards the door, but stops at the threshold. "It's up to you to choose if you want the help offered to you, and the best place to get it, is if you stay above ground." Then Will leave. Leaving Nico and Jason looking at where Will was just at.

Nico turns his head and looks at the ground after a few minutes. Jason gets up, and walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "He's right, you know. I've been trying to say that to you before the war was over. I never got it across as well as he did, but I agree with him. The chose is up to you, but I hope you pick to stay around with us, even if you don't stay at Camp Half-Blood, as long as you stay around so we can be there for you."

Jason starts to walk out also, before he hears a whisper coming from Nico. He turns around looking at the younger demi-god. "What was that?" He asks.

"… I'll stick around to see how this goes, but as soon as something happens, I am gone." Nico looks into startling electric blue eyes as he says this. A smile dances across Jason's lips. He nods and leave the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Nico meet up with Will and Jason for breakfast. Nico's the first one to get to the mess hall, and sits at the Hades table. As he stares at the empty plate in front of him Jason sits down across from Nico. "Aren't you going to get in trouble if you sit with me?"

"Yes, but who cares? If I leave, then you would be sitting all by yourself Nico. And it's not like I have anyone else to sit at my table anyway." Nico eye's him suspiciously, then shrugs. Jason plate fills with bacon, eggs, and toast. He picks up his fork and starts eating. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" He asks as Nico still don't order anything.

Nico looks up at him and scowls. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something. You are skin and bones. Literally." Jason scoops up some eggs and plops in on Nico's plate, and puts some toast on top. Pointing his fork at the food Jason commands Nico to eat. Nico just glares at Jason, but finally give in a picks up the toast and nibbles on it. Though Jason doesn't look very happy that Nico's not actually eating, he shrugs and starts to eat his food again.

After Nico finally finishes a piece of toast, Will walks over. "Hey! I see you decided to stay. That's great!" He sits down next to Nico, and looks at his plate. Glaring at the plate like it offended his mother he finally says "Aren't you going to eat more?"

"I already had some toast, but once again, I am not hungry." Nico sighs. Will just raises and eyebrow, but doesn't comment. Instead he told us that after Jason finishes eating that they needed to clean a little more, and then they were free to leave.

Cleaning only took about half an hour to finish before the infirmary looked the same it did before Nico and Jason destroyed it. Will also checked on Nico's cuts to make sure they were healing properly.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a little over a week since Nico decided to stay. At first, he stayed in his cabin most of the day, but after a while people started to see him around more and more. He sparred with Jason on a few occasions, and even won most of them. He went to the infirmary every few days until his cut was fully healed. Hazel decided to visit, and they walked around the lake having a nice conversation about what's been happening lately. No one seems too hostile about Nico staying at camp. There's always going to be a few that out right hate him, and want him gone, but you can't please everyone. Nico still doesn't eat much, but can now eat two extremely small meals, instead of just one. Which is an improvement.

Right now, Nico was on his way to the infirmary to help out. At first he didn't know if Will would want his help. 'I'm the son of Hades, who in their right mind would want me to help heal someone?' Nico kept thinking, until Will finally come up to him and asked.

Nico didn't do much to help, but at least it was something. Most of the time he was either cutting bandages, or organizing the medicine cabinets. It was very soothing to him to be there. To be able to hear the pain the patients were in, but also feel them getting better. Hear their heart beats, and feel their presents not about to leave. It was a very comforting feeling.

Today was different though. Once Nico opens the door, he didn't hear the normal moans of pain and hum of healers. It was almost deathly quiet. Well it would be if he wasn't the son of the Load of the Underworld. He could feel the presents of someone there, but no noise came from them. On closer inspection, Nico noticed the soul was Wills. He quickly walked over to where Will's presents was only to find the son of Apollo sound asleep in one of the beds. Nico didn't know if he should wake him to tell him to go to his cabin, or just leave him where he was. Before he could made a decision though, Will woke up.

Will yawned and stretched, before turning to face Nico. "Oh, hey. I didn't know anyone was here. Are you helping out today?" he said with a 100 volt smile. It was kind of painful to look at. Nico turned away from the smile to hide the blush forming. "Yeah. I just got here though. It doesn't look like you need any help though."

Will jumped from the bed. "I can always use help!" Then walked over to the storage room, and opened the door. "Because it's a quiet day, I was going to do some inventory, and relief some of the cabinets if they need anything."

The storage room was filled with all sorts of medicine. Ones that Nico hasn't seen when cleaning the smaller cabinets. The only problem with the storage was, nothing was organized. Just quickly glancing over, Nico saw nectar and amborsia in at least 5 different places, 6 different bottles of cold medicine in 3 different places, unopened boxes littered the floor, and jars of what could be anything from poison to green goo (they didn't have any labels, how would anyone know what they were?) almost falling off the shelves that were barely hanging on the wall.

"Will, when was the last time this was clean or anyone did inventory?" Nico asked as he finally walked closer to stand next to Will.

"Hu?" Will looked over with a confused expression. "Oh, um … maybe right after the war with Gaea? I'm not entirely sure myself." Nico just sighs. 'Figures.' Nico thought to himself. "Well, guess it's a good thing I came to help then." Rolling up his sleeve, Nico started pulling the boxes on the floor out. "Let's get these out of the way first, and start from there." Will nodded, and started helping moving the many boxes.

After they got all the boxes out, they started to take everything off the shelves and place them outside the room. Will's sister, Kayla, came by at one point, and Nico asked if she could go get some tools to fix the shelves from the Hephaestus cabin. She came back a few minutes later with a hammer and some nails. Once everything was out, Nico told Will to start sorting the supplies while he fixed the shelves. "Do you even know how to fix them?" Will asked. His hands on hips looking at Nico disbelieving. "I'm sure anyone could do a better job then what they are now." Nico replied as he took up the hammer. Will just grunted and turned away to start sorting.

Nico took off the first shelf and hammered the nails in a little more before putting the shelf back on the wall. 'At least it doesn't look like it's about to fall down any minute.' Nico thought when he backed up to look at the fixed shelf. It didn't take long to fix them, but then looked at the nails Kayla brought. 'Maybe I can add more supports under the shelves so if there's too much weight or something, it doesn't fall as easily?'

Nico picked up some nails and started adding more supports to all of the shelves. They looked better after he finished that. He finally turned to where Will was, just to see that he was done with sorting and even had a clip board in hand. Will looked up to see Nico watching him. "You done?" Nico nodded and got out of the way so Will could see them. "Wow. You did a great job. They look at lot better now than they did for years."

"Thanks." Blushed Nico rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you doing inventory? I can start putting the ones you are done with away."

"Yeah. You can start by putting everything on this bed" Will point to the closer of the few beds. "Away." Nico nodded and did just that.

By the time they were done with inventory and putting everything away, it was already time for dinner. "At least it's done. Let's head to the mess hall and get something to eat." Will called to Nico as he walked towards the door. Nico followed.


	11. Chapter 11

When Will got up this morning, it was a bright and sunny. He had a well-rested sleep, and felt wonderful. The rest of the Apollo cabin was up and moving about getting ready for the day. Will had to help one of the newer Apollo sons find one of the thousands of music books they had throughout the cabin, braid one of the 9 year olds hair, while Kayla got the older siblings to start cleaning (he helped one he was done with the braid), and toned a violin and guitar all before 8:00. He then went for a quick jog around camp before he took everyone to the mess hall at 8:30.

Breakfast was always loud at the Apollo table. Some of children of Apollo talked about what they plan to do today, while others talked about what songs they wanted to sing at the camp fire that day. Will interrupted a few conversations every so often to tell one of the kids about having to help in the infirmary or that they were in charge of archery classes that day. Over all it was nice. Never boring at least.

Will knew that Nico never got to the mess hall before 9:30, when breakfast was almost over. Nico wasn't a morning person. Well, that was an understatement.

Jason tried to wake him up to eat with him one morning, and he ended up in the infirmary with 2 broken bones and a sprained wrist. That was just from Nico himself. Jason also had an arrow through his leg, and a cut on his arm from one of the few zombies that got summoned. After that, people learned not to wake a sleeping son of Hades, unless you want to end up six feet under.

Will would normally see Nico either walking towards the mess hall or just about to sit down at the Hades table, when Will would leave the mess hall. This morning was different though. He didn't see the son of the Underworld at all. Will was a little worried, but it wasn't uncommon for Nico to sometimes sleep pass breakfast. So Will just went on with his morning chores in the infirmary. At lunch, he saw Jason.

"Hey, have you seen Nico at all this morning? I didn't see him when I was heading to the Big House." Jason looked up from his plate, with his sandwich half way to his mouth, before putting it down. He looked a little worried. Which made Will nervous.

"No I haven't. You don't think he left do you?" Now, Will started to panic. He though Nico was having a good time here at camp. He didn't seem to want to leave. Will was look around the mess hall, when Jason put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. We'll find him. Let's check his cabin first, then go from there." They walked side by side over to cabin 13. Jason knocked on the door, and waited. It's rude to just barge in when you aren't invited. After a minute of silent, he knocked again. Still nothing. We look at each other, then slowly opened the door. "Nico?" Will called as the door was opening.

We stepped inside only to find the room empty. 'Okay. Now it's time to panic' Will though. Jason moved over to one of the few beds, and looked around. "Well, his swords not here." Jason finally said from across the room.

"Let's ask around see if anyone saw him."

"Yeah." Jason walks back over and we walk out, closing the door behind us. We run into Percy a few yards away from the lake. "Percy!" Will yelled. He looked up and waved at us.

"What's up?" He says when we get closer.

"Have you seem Nico at all this morning?" Jason asks. Percy's face scrunches up. "No. I've been training a bunch of new campers this morning. Why?"

"We haven't seen him, and his sword isn't in his cabin." Will replies. Percy face lights up in recognition with what's going on. He quickly stand up. "Did either of you IM Hazel or Reyna?" We shake our heads. "I'll go do that, see if he didn't go to Camp Jupiter." Then Percy dashes off to Presidion cabin to make the calls.

All 3 of us, spent most of the day looking for him. Everyone we asked either said they had no idea who he was (mostly newer campers), they saw him a few days ago, or didn't even know he was back at camp. Finally we decided to talk to Chiron to ask if we could send a search party into the city. Chiron said that he couldn't send one until at least 24 hours later, and that Nico was a very capable person of defending himself and not to worry too much.

All we could do was nodded, and head to get dinner. At camp fire, when Jason tried to talk about where Nico could be, Percy just shrugged and said "Nico is hard to find, but when he doesn't want to be found, it's nearly imposable. I'm sure he will show up when he wants too, and will be fine. Just like Chiron said." Jason looked upset, but didn't argue. They both knew what Percy said was true. Will on the other hand, glared at Percy, got livid. "You say you are friends with Nico, but you do nothing to show him you that. He has done so much to help out in both wars, and all he gets is people like you, who just blow him off and say you care, when you really don't. You just use him when it's convenient to you."

Percy's face turned dark once Will finished. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Will cut him off. "When was the last time you talked to him, let alone saw him? At least Jason and I see and talk to him every day! Did you ever think what happened to Nico in the three years he was gone?!" Percy closes his mouth and looks down. "Yeah, that's what I though." Will then got up and walked towards the cabins.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Will woke up as the sun was coming up. It must be an Apollo thing, because everyone in the cabin woke up at the creak of dawn. Will was still pissed at Percy, but was more upset and scared that Nico just left without telling anyone.

Will quickly throw on new cloths and told his second in command to take over, before he ran out the door. Will normally runs a lap or two around camp in the early morning hours before the other cabins start getting up. Today he quickly made his way over to the Hades cabin, and knocked on the door, hoping to any gods that would listen that Nico came back. He didn't even wait a minute before he opened the door carefully, and looked inside. "You're not going to find anything inside, you know." A ruff voice said behind Will.

He swiftly turned around to come face to face with Nico. Will did a fast look over to make sure Nico didn't have any new wounds that needed to be healed. The only thing different was the bags under the son of Hades eyes were darker, almost like he didn't sleep at all last night, but other than that looked fine.

Noticing that Nico was fine, Will walked over to him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, his expression one that could rival Nico's. All the Ghost King did was raise an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't even twitch. "Where were you yesterday?" Will's low voice made he sounds almost dangerous. "Why do you care?" Nico shoot back. His narrowed his eyes starting to get frustrated with how Will was acting.

Will pushed Nico back, who stumbled trying to keep his balance after the rough treatment. "Of course I care. If I didn't, I wouldn't have notice you were going at all. I wouldn't have looked for you, and asked around to see if anyone saw you. I wouldn't have mentioned anything to Jason or Percy. I care if you're here or not, but you can't seem to get that through your thick head of yours." Nico just looked wide eyed at Will's confection. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to get something out. Finally he hung his head low, and mumbled a sorry.

Will just crossed his arms. "Sorry!? You're not even going to tell me why you left without saying anything to anyone!?" When the Ghost King didn't say anything after that, the healer clenched his jaw. Looking away he spat out. "Fine. Don't tell me. I thought we were passed this, but I guess I was wrong." And started to walk back to his cabin.

"… Wait." Will turned around waiting, just like Nico asked. Nico looked at the ground, before bring his head up, eyes determined. He opened his mouth and quietly asked. "Can we talk somewhere else?" He looked a little scared, like Will was going to turn him down. The son of Apollo's face softened and nodded, followed Nico into the forest.

When they finally stopped they were at Zeus's Fist. Nico climbed on top of rocks and curled into himself. Will sat next to him waiting for the son of Hades to speak. Over the few weeks Nico's been staying at camp, Will learned that if you want Nico to talk, you let him do it at his own terms. They sat around not saying anything for a good ten minutes, before Nico finally broke the peaceful silent. "I'm sorry I left. I didn't mean to worry you. I just …"

"Was there a reason you left?" Will changed his question from earlier, thinking this was the better question to ask. Another silent fell upon them. Nico was twisting his skull ring, and biting his lip, trying to figure out if he wanted to say anything or not. "I couldn't sleep the night before, because of nightmares. I was trying to forget it, when I hear some camper talking …" He trailed off again. Will just looked at him patiently. Nico ducked his head so his hair covered his eyes.

"They said that I shouldn't be here. That I'm creepy and look like I belong with the ghosts I summon. That I can't be trusted, just like Hades." Will opened his mouth to say something, but Nico just shook his head. "I don't know who they were, and it doesn't really matter. It makes sense why they said it though." Nico let out a creepy laugh. "No matter how much I try, no matter if I helped with both wars, people will always be nervous and weary of me."

"I can raise skeletons, talk to ghost, shadow travel, radiate death … and that's just the powers other's know about. If they learned about my other powers, no one would come 20 feet of me." Nico was shaking a little bit now. "I thought that it would get better. That I could tolerate how people treat me."

"I know that I have friends here, and at Camp Jupiter, so don't even start that Will!" The son of Hades spat angrily, almost like it was venom he was spitting out. Darkness started to swirl around Nico's entire body. He didn't seem to notice though. "I just … I left yesterday because I needed time away from others; without having to hear, see, or be around anyone. Time to think without worrying about others getting in the way, to make sure I wouldn't hurt anyone if something happened."

At this, Will wrapped his arms around Nico. Will notice the other tense, but didn't let go. The darkness burned Will's exposed skin, but he didn't seem to notice. Neither said a word for a long time, they didn't even know how much time has passed.

Slowly the shadows and death swirling around them retreated. That was when the son of the son god release Nico, but kept his hands on the Ghost Kings shoulders. "I know I said this before, but I don't care if you are the son of Hades. If I really cared, I would have left as soon as your powers started acting up." Nico looked up, eyes shocked and a little scared at what the son of Apollo said. He just smiled, lighting everything up. "If you ever feel like being alone again, can you at least, I don't know, tell me or Jason, so we don't spend all day looking for you?" Hade's son nodded his head. "Good. Jason and I were both really worried about you, you know."

Nico smiled. It was big or anything, but it was better than nothing. It brightened up his face up amnesty. Butterflies in Will's stomach woke up when he saw the little smile. He felt honored to be one of the few who's probably seen it, and wanted to keep making him smile. "Yeah." He nodded, and jumps down. Nico walks back towards camp, but stops, and turns around to look at Will. "Thanks … for everything. I'm sorry about your arms also." He has nodded towards the burn scares that Will forgot he even had.

Once back at camp, Will headed for the mess hall to get a late breakfast, and Nico headed off to Zeus's cabin to talk to Jason.


	13. Chapter 13

Most of the time when a new camper comes to Camp Half-Blood, they aren't seriously injured. This time was one of those rare exceptions.

A 10 year old, daughter of Iris, was in the infirmary due to major cuts on her arms, back, and legs. On the way to camp, they were attack by a small group of hellhounds. Her protector, took out one of them, before he finally fell. She just barely made it to camp with two more chasing her.

Will and a few other Apollo campers rushed her to get medical treatment right away, while the Ares camper's on patrol took care of the monsters.

Nico was sitting in the shade of some tree's facing the lake. He was watching a bunch of different campers either swim or mess around with the canoes. All of a sudden, he looked alert and jumped up. Quickly scanning his surrounding, Nico ran to the Big House. As he grew closer, he was sure of what he felt.

By the time he got to the Big House, and found the new camper, it was already too late. The new daughter of Iris had passed, before Nico could make it. Instead of helping her spirit rest, he walked up to her and placed a drachma in her mouth for safe passage into the Underworld. When Nico looked up, the healers have all left the room to mourn their fellow demigod. The Ghost King looked all over the infirmary looking for a familiar blond healer, but couldn't find him.

Thinking he went back to the Apollo cabin, that was the first place Nico checked. Finding out that Will wasn't there, he check the archery range, the Canoe Lake, and half-blood hill. The last place Nico could think the son of Apollo could be was somewhere in the forest.

Sure enough, Will was sitting by Zeus's Fist. Will had his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. His face was buried into his knees, so he didn't notice Nico walk up and sit next to him. "There was nothing you could have done to help her. She was already beyond help when she got here."

Will jumped, suddenly aware someone was there with him. He looks up tears streaking his face, making his eyes and cheeks red. "I should have saved her though. I'm JUST a healing, and I couldn't even save a new camper. She didn't even get to meet anyone let alone see camp."

"… Will, you know there are just some injuries no one can heal, right?"

"I know that!" He yelled. "If only I was better at healing, I could have - I'm not good at anything else! Healing is all I am good for! But even then I can't save a life when my powers are needed most." Nico looks at Will. He didn't look sympathetic or pity, but finally seeing how he truly feels. Looking away, Nico says the only thing that comes to mind. "I'm glad you can only heal."

Will looks up, stunned. He was expecting the son of Hades to get mad, yell at him for being pathetic, or open up the ground to get rid of him for crying. He never guessed that Nico would be glad that he was just a healer. "You save more people than anyone could with a weapon. You are always there to help someone, even if they just have a small cut. You heal not only their bodies, but also their souls, just by listening to what they have to say. You are kind, even to the ones who don't deserve it. So what if you can't shoot an arrow, or sing like your siblings? If anything, I think you got the best powers Apollo could offer."

The son of Apollo jaw dropped as he started at Nico, while the son of Hades just looked out into the forest surrounding them, acting like he didn't say anything. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's chest, and buried his head into the other's shoulder. "Thank you." Came as a muffled whisper. Nico just put his hand on top of Will's golden hair, petting it. They sat there in silence for gods know how long, before the son of Apollo's stomach growled. Blushing, Apollo's son looked away. "I kind of missed lunch."

Hade's child just laughed and got up. "Let's go get you something to eat then?" Will took the hand that was offered to him, and they made their way to the mess hall. On the way there, they ran into Jason heading that way too. "Are you alright?" He looks over to me.

"Yeah. I just needed Death Boy hear to talk some sense into me."

"That's good. Everyone needs that sometimes." He looks in front of him again. A few Aphrodite, Hypnos, and Hecate kids are at their table in the mess hall when the three get there. They make their way to Hade's table. They start eating and have small talk between the three of them, when Drew from the Aphrodite table stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "I see you're finally showing your true colors. Bringing others down into the shadows with you. Why don't you let them go, and leave everyone alone? Cause we all know, no one would be willing to hang out with you."

Jason has a spoon full of soup that was about to be up into his mouth before he froze from Drew's comment. Will look's just as shocked as Jason does. Nico is the only one that doesn't seem surprised about it. He knew people thought that he could control others because of his control over skeletons. He just looked down, and tried to ignore everything around him.

That was easier said than done though. His mind wouldn't shut up. Too many voices rang in his ears agreeing with Drew. He swears he can hear some spirit's in the Underworld that agree with her. He barely heard what she said next. "Why don't you go back to where you belong, and leave the sons of Apollo and Zeus alone? No one in their right mind would be with you! So why not give up and run back to Hades!? Or better yet, just disappear for all eternity!"

Jason slammed his fist on top of the table and stood up. "First of all Drew," he sneered at her name. "We want to be around Nico. Second, he has no control of us. I'm not a son of Zeus either. I'm the son of Jupiter. So get your facts straight!"

"What difference does it make? Your father is ruler of Olympus. And if he's not controlling you then he must be black mailing you. Just walk away from that death covered table and we will happily help you get him back." This whole time Will hand his head down and shacking, fist clenched, finally stood up, looking murderous at Drew. "You have no right to say that to Nico! You know nothing about him! You –"

"Why don't you come over here, Will?" She cut him off. "Leave the Hades kid alone." Will's body moved on its own. He walked over to the Aphrodite table, and sat down. "Good. See isn't it better here?" Jason started to walk over.

"No! You charmspeak me to do what you wanted!" Will looked ready to hurt her, before Jason's fist made contact with her stomach. "We care of Nico, and won't let you just bad mouth him like that." She stood and ran off with the other cabin mates following. They looked back over to where Nico was, only to find him gone. "Shit!" Jason said, quickly scanning the area around before running off. Will stood and cursed Drew to rhyme for the next week before following after Jason.

They got to the Hade's cabin and throw the door open. Jason strolled over to the dresser and pulled the top drawer and saw his closers were still there, so he wasn't planning on leaving. "Let's split up, and see if we can find him. He couldn't have gone far yet."


	14. Chapter 14

Will runs over to the forest, while Jason goes towards Thalia's Tree. On the way to the tree, Jason noticed movement in the corner of his eye by the sword arena. Turning his head, squinting, he could barely make out a small ghost like person by the only hellhound that was friendly. Sighing, Jason walks over to them. "So this is where you disappeared too." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Nico didn't reply, just petting Mrs. O'Leary behind the ear. "You know what she said isn't true."

"You're right … but at the same time what she said is true."

"Nico –" Nico cuts Jason off before he can say much. Nico looks Jason in the eye. His eyes are pleading with a hint of anger. "No. Don't start, Grace. I promise I won't leave, just give me some time alone. Please." Jason looks hurt but nodded and walks away.

He finds Will a few minutes later. "Hey did you find him?"

"Yeah. He's with Mrs. O'Leary." Will looks released and starts walking the way Jason just came. Jason grabs his wrist before Will can get far. "He wants to be left alone for now." Will looks like he's about to argue, but changes his mind once he see the son of Jupiter's expression.

The next time they see the son of Hades is a little after dinner, when people are heading to the campfire. He doesn't looks as down, but he still has his head down just enough for his hair to cover his eyes. "Um … I …"

Will smiles brightly, and Jason give a small wave as they walk over. "Hey." They say together. They all stand around not saying anything for a little bit waiting for the Ghost King to start. "I … um"

"Take your time Nico. We aren't in a rush." Nico nods, and falls silent again. The night air is slowly filling with singing for the Apollo cabin leading songs, and the bonfire barely illuminates the three's faces. All of a sudden, Nico lifts his head up so he's looking at the others in the eye. "I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me, and letting me have time to process everything that went on." By the end of it, he's looking at the ground with a faint blush spreading on his face, though Jason's not sure. They are both shocked that Nico say thanks for anything.

"You don't have to thank us. We will always stick up for you, Nico." Will seems to recover quicker.

"You shouldn't have to though!" There's a fire in Nico's eyes when he says that, but soon dies down. In a quieter voice he says, "If only I –"

"There's nothing wrong with you Nico!" Will shouts cutting off whatever Nico was going to say. Jason places a hand on Will's shoulder to calm him down.

"I have an idea. Why don't you visit Camp Jupiter? Maybe being around your sister and Reyna will calm and settle you down?" Jason said in a calming voice.

"Yeah. You are so use to moving from place to place you can't seem to settle down and not be on edge. So maybe going over there for a while might help a little." Will added.

"Alright."

"Great! I'm heading that way to meet up with Pipes in a few days, so we can head over there together for a while if you want." Jason smiles.

"Yeah. That sounds fine." Nico says in his normal indifference voice.


	15. Chapter 15

_Maybe it is a good thing I am heading to Camp Jupiter_, Nico though as Jason and him headed out. They have been on the road for a couple hours now, only got attack once so far, but it was easily taken care of. Just being out and about, Nico felt lighter. He really wasn't use to staying in one place for long, even when he was in the Underworld helping Hades out. "What did you do in the Underworld for those three years?" Jason asked. It was almost like he could read Nico's thoughts. He must have been giving a shocked look or something, because Jason chuckled at him. A scowl over took Nico's face at that. "Sorry. I was just curious."

Nico glared at him a little longer before looking ahead again. "Nothing much. After the war, everything was a disaster and out of order. I helped fix the Field of Punishment in some area's that we overfilling, helped come up with new ideas for the Field of Punishment, kind of helped with more security and lock down around the Underworld so nothing like with Gaea came happen again. On my days off, I would go see Cerberus. He gets lonely just protecting, so I hang out with him when I can. I also got to talk to a bunch of ghost, but that's not new or anything." As Nico got closer to finishing his little speech of the Underworld, he shrugged his shoulders.

They were silent for a while after that. Jason broke the silence with a question Nico didn't know if he wanted to talk about it or never bring it up. "Didn't it scare you that you are so close to Tartarus?" Nico tilts his head down just a tad, to have his bangs fall into his eyes, and the air around them started to get colder. Jason was about to open his mouth to probably apologies, but Nico cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jason nods his head. "Alright." He looks back in front of him, and silence falls over them again. This time it's a little eerie, but nothing they wanted to, or know how to break it. They walk for about an hour before Jason stops and says something again. "This is my stop. IM me when you get to camp?" He looks Nico in the eye when asking. He seems a little sheepish for some reason. The corners of Nico's mouth switch a tad. "Yeah." They both say their goodbyes, as they go their separate ways.

It would take 5 more hours to get to Camp Jupiter, if he doesn't run into any trouble. Nico didn't know if he liked the silence as he walked by himself the rest of the way or if he wished someone was with him to fill the void. It was an odd feeling for Nico. He hasn't felt like that sense learning Bianca was killed.

Nico froze where he stood, when he thought about his sister. Fear slowly started to consume him. He willed himself to start moving again, frantic to find shadows big enough to travel in. He made a slit decision, and jumped into them and didn't even leave a trace that he has even been there.

Jason got to Piper's in an hour. They were meeting in a small hole-in-the-wall café, which Piper said sells the best muffins. They haven't had a chance to see each other much since Nico showed up again about a month ago. With Jason bouncing between both camps still, and Piper moving around with her father to where his movie shoots are, they really haven't been able to make time to see each other in person. They IM almost every day though. It was nice that Jason could kiss Piper, to feel her warmth wrap him up like a blanket, to be able to hold her hand, and to hear the charm when she spoke.

They were in there on little world, that they didn't realize that it was already dinner time, and that Mr. McLean was expecting them. They laugh at each other's foolishness, got up and walked back to Piper's house. They had a nice dinner, even if Mr. McLean had to cut it short for an unexpected called from his producer. They watched a few movies, before they decided that they should get to bed soon. As they were getting ready, when all of a sudden Jason straightens his back like someone shocked him, and looked wide eyed at Piper. "What's wrong?" she asked pulling on a night shirt.

"I never got an IM from Nico." Jason pulls his pants up as he walks over to see the clock. It was a little over 2 a.m. over in Camp Jupiter right then. "Maybe he forgot? He could have also been super tired. You know how tired you get when you go from one camp to the other." Piper says as she walks over to put a hand on top of his shoulder. He doesn't seem convinced, but nods his head anyway. They stand like that for a good five minutes before she gently put her hand on Jason's wrist and lightly pulls him to the bed. "Come on. You can call him in the morning." He nods again, and they both climb into bed. Soon falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Jason set up a rainbow so he could Iris Message Nico, but when he through the drachma in, it got thrown back. The couple looked at each other, and tried again. Same thing happened. "Try calling Hazel." Piper suggested.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Hazel at Camp Jupiter." This time it connected. Hazel slowly came to. "… Hey. What's up Jason?" Hazel smiled at them, but looks a little confused. "Hazel, did Nico ever make it to camp yesterday?" Piper pipes in. Hazel smile falls, and looks worried. "No." She says slowly. "I didn't even know he was coming." Piper and Jason share a look, and everything spirals into chaos.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Where could he go!? Last I heard Nico still wasn't allowed back into the Underworld!" Jason was in full blown panic attack mode.

"Calm down, Jason. Maybe Percy or Reyna have seen him? We can also call Leo, and Will to see if either of them know where he is." She put some charm-speak into it, to help Jason calm down.

"Yeah. I'll call Will and Renya, if you want to do Leo and Percy?"

"Sure." They went into two separate rooms, so they could call without getting distracted with the other's call. Jason decided to call Reyna first. He didn't want to scare the son of Apollo, if it wasn't necessary. Jason had a feeling Will liked Nico, and if he found out Nico was missing, he would do something stupid trying to find the son of Hades.

When Reyna's face showed up in the connection, she looked a little tired and maybe a bit irritated. "What do you need Jas-"

"Have you seen Nico yesterday or this morning?" He cut her off. Her face contorts into concern, before she answers. "No. I haven't seen him since he was in the infirmary. Why? Did something happen?"

"I don't know. We thought it would be a good idea for Nico to go visit you guys over at Camp Jupiter, but I was only going so far to come see Piper. We spit up about half way there, and I told him to call me when he made it. He never did, and Hazel didn't even know he was coming." While Jason was slowly starting to panic again, Reyna was growing more and more concern for her missing 'brother'.

"I can be on the lookout for him, and see if anyone has seen him around camp here. I'll call you back if I find something." Then she ran her hand through the connection to disconnect. Jason was debating if he should IM Will now, or wait until Pipes has some news. Piper made his decision by coming back into the room. "Percy said neither he nor Annabeth have seen him around the college, and Leo said he and Calypso would keep a lookout while they are traveling. What did Reyna and Will say?"

"Reyna said she hasn't seen him, but will see if anyone from camp has. I haven't gotten to call Will yet." At that Jason through in another coin to call Will. He was in the infirmary like normal, but looked like he was just doing some organizing instead of working on a patient. He was humming some off tone, but didn't notice the IM. "Will?" Piper calls to the other. He jumps at hearing his name and looks around. Once he noticed Piper and Jason, he smiles. "Hey. How's everything going?"

"We're good, but um …" the couple look at each other before looking about at the son of Apollo. He puts down a bottle he hand in his hand looking at them worriedly. "What happened?"

"Did Nico … Did Nico show up yesterday after we left?" Jason asked, knowing the other will freak out.

"No. What happened?"

"We aren't entirely sure. All we know is that he never made it to camp, and he never told Hazel that he was on his way." Will visibly paled. He looked like he was in a full blown panic mood also. "Do you think a monster got him?" Will asked quietly.

"… I don't think so. I think he more … ran away, but that doesn't make sense either." Jason says slowly. He's not internally sure why Nico never made it to camp. He was pretty sure it wasn't because of a monster, but you can never be sure. Jason bite his lower lip in worry. "How can we find him then?" Will asked.

"That's the problem. When Nico doesn't want to be found, it is almost impossible to find him. It's more likely that Percy will stop running into a battle without thinking first, then find Nico. With his shadow-travel he can go anywhere in a matter of seconds."

"We have to find him though!"

"I agree with you Will, but it won't be easy. I spent a few months when he first disappeared after the war and never got one hint."

"At least we can rule out him in the Underworld." Piper added. "That narrows it a little."

"Yeah." Will said, trying to calm down. His mind was on fire. He couldn't figure out why Nico would leave when he seemed to be getting better. He seemed like he really liked it here. So it made no sense why he would leave all of a sudden.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Will was getting anxious. They still couldn't come up with a plan on where Nico could be. Hazel said that Nico hasn't died, but that doesn't help in finding him. Will was debating if it would just be smarter if they all fan out and just search randomly. They had no other idea, and it was better than sitting at camp hoping Nico would just show up.

The only ones that seemed to really care that the son of Hades is missing was Jason, Will, Reyna and Hazel. Hazel was already upset with her brother about leaving and not returning for three years, but she couldn't do much while she is still in the cohort, and neither can Reyna while she is Praetor.

It was mostly up to Jason and Will, and even then they couldn't do much. Jason was still working on building shrines for the gods, even though it has died down after three years. Will on the other hand, was the head healer, and even if he did go out into the world, it wasn't like he was a really good fighter. He did ask Jason to show him a few moves with a knife though.

"Do you think Hades would have any idea where Nico would be?" Jason asked. He was getting just as desperate as Will was.

"Probably, but do you think he would tell either of us?" Will replied. He was starting to get bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and stress from figuring out the mysteries of Nico.

"Maybe not, but it's worth a try."

"Yeah."

"I can ask Percy what he knows about the Underworld when I head over to Camp Jupiter tomorrow."

"Alright."

That night, Will collapsed on top of his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Normally, Will dreamed about the good times before the Titan war, or how it was when living with his mom. Tonight it was different. At first everything was dark, and slowly blinding light engulfed everything. When he opened his eyes, Will was standing on some beach, next to someone that looked much like Will, but older. "Hey Willy. How are you?"

Smiling Will replies. "I'm alright, dad. What's up?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you are looking for a son of Hades that seems to have a knack for disappearing." Will perked up at this.

"Do you know where Nico is? Is he safe? He's not hurt is he?"

"Calm down kiddo. Of course I know where he is. He is both safe and uninjured."

"Where is he!? Why did he leave!?" Apollo gave his son as sad smile. Putting a hand on Will head, he replied. "That is not my place to say, but know that you are heading in the right direction."

Will let out a frustrated noise. "Can you give me a hint at least dad? I need to get to him." Apollo gave a knowing smile. That didn't help Will at all. If anything, it just frustrated Will more. "Please." Will whined.

"Where does most people considered hell at?"

"What?" Apollo disappears without answer his question. "Great. Thanks dad. You're riddle was so helpful." The dreamscape disappeared and Will slowly woke up, as the sun started to rise. Groaning a little to himself, Will got up and ready for the day. _Jason said he was leaving about noon, right? Maybe I should let him know what Apollo said._ Will thought as he walked with his siblings to the mess hall. He didn't expect to see the son of Jupiter eating this early, but was glad for it.

"Hey. I was thinking about trying to find you before you left." Jason looked up, eyes still clouded with sleep. His voice was groggy, but Will didn't expect anything else. "Hey Will. What's up?"

"So Apollo visited my dream last night saying he knew where Nico was but couldn't really tell me anything."

"Okay?" Jason's eyebrows moved closer together trying to figure out what the son of Apollo was telling him. "Did he tell you anything that might help?" The son of Jupiter asked once his brain started working faster.

"He gave me a hint, but it's closer to a riddle. He said 'Where do most people considered hell at?' Does that mean anything to you?" The other blond shook his head.

"No idea. I can ask Annabeth when I ask Percy about the Underworld. I'll IM you as soon as I know anything." Will frowns at that, but nods anyway. _Maybe I can look through some books Chiron has. That might help too._ Will got up and headed over to Apollo's table and started to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Will went through three maps, and two geographic books, by the end of the day. Jason still hasn't IMed him, but he wasn't expecting him to. It took a few days to get the Camp Jupiter no matter how you traveled, well … unless you Shadow Traveled, but that's beside the point. _Maybe I will have better luck tomorrow_ Will thought as he headed to the Apollo cabin.

On his way there, he saw some shadows move. Looking over they did look darker than all the other shadows around it. Will's mind racing, he ran towards the Hades cabin, only to find the door slightly open. Peeking in, he saw a small dark figure, with even darker features. Throwing the door open, Will rushed inside, only to be meet with the tip of a blade to his throat. Pulling his hands in the air to show he was harmless, Will spoke in a soft, but scared voice. "It's just me."

The dark expression on the son of Hades face vanished only to be replaced with confusion. "Will?" Said boy nods his head. Sighing, Nico asks. "What are you doing here?" As he lowers his sword.

"Well I saw the remains of what I would think is Shadow Travel, and just ran over here to see if it was really you, or it was my mind making stuff up."

"Why does it matter if it was me or not?"

"Why does it – NICO! You all of a sudden disappeared and no one know where you were! We were worried about you!" Will screamed. He bet the whole camp could hear him, but he didn't care. He was glad that Nico was safe, but frustrated, pissed off, and about to punch the son of Hades for his stupid comment. "You were finally starting to fit in! You seemed to like it here! Why would you just leave!?"

The Ghost King didn't raise his voice. It was eerie calm. "That's why I left. I will poison this place, the people, and be left with nothing again. Its better I leave before I get to attached, and ruin everything."

That seemed to calm Will down. He tilted his head to the side, looking like a puppy. "What do you mean you poison everything?" Nico kept silent biting his lip. His eyes darting everywhere but the son of Apollo. Almost like – Will quickly grab the Ghost Kings hand, right before the shadows swallowed him whole.

The ride was horrible. Maybe it was because Will was the son of the god of the sun. It was dark, cold, a little creepy, and void of what his body loved, sunlight. He didn't realized it was hard to breathe until they jumped out of the shadows, and Will collapsed onto a carpet floor, though he was still holding onto Nico.

The son of Hades didn't like that the other boy was holding onto him, and was fighting to break free. "Let go of me Solace." But said boy ignored him, as his breathing started to even out. Once he finally didn't feel like puking all is innards Will looked around.

They were in a small room, probably one of many rooms in an apartment, with a bed, desk, and dresser. White walls with nothing on them, and a light brown door. The carpet was a nice cream color, with a few discarded articles of clothing on top. If the cloths got picked up, it would look like no one lived there. "Where are we?" Will asked when he finally found his voice again.

Nico seem to give up struggling, and glared at the son of Apollo. "… This is where I've been staying for the last few weeks." Nico said in a small voice, almost like he was scared of what Will would say. Blue eyes narrowed. "Where is here, exactly?"

The son of the Underworld sighed. "Los Angeles." Then everything clicked. Apollos riddle made sense, somewhere close to the Underworld in case Hades decided to open it again for Nico, but away from main openings, still in the USA, but in a place very few would thing about. Sighing Will stood up towering over the younger demigod, and punched his in the face. Shock coursed through Nico, as he brought his hand up to his check. "What the Hades was that for?" He asked with dark eyes wide.

"That's for leaving, and making everyone worry!" Anger flow through his eyes, changing them to a stormy blue. It was a little frightening. The normal calm, happy go lucky, pacifies, son of Apollo not only angry enough to not only yell, but to lay a hand on someone. Nico know that he deserved it, and even worse. He eyes fell to the ground. He didn't put up a fight.

Will sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Running his hand through his hair a few time before talking again. "Why do you think you are poison?" Going back to what they talked about in the Hades cabin. Nico looked up into the calm blue eyes, before sitting next to him on the bed. Nothing was said for a good ten minutes before Will broke the silences. "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Whenever I care for something, something bad always happens. The Fates hate me already, I don't want to bring others down with me."

"You are pretty selfish aren't you?"

Nico tilts his head to the side. "Hu?"

"You might say that the Fates hate you, and that can very well be true, but don't just disappear from everyone. We can take care of anything the Fates throw at you. We all fought in the war against Gaea. We can handle an anything the Fates throw at us."

"But –"

"No. I know you aren't this selfish Nico. You are one of the most selfless people I know. You are willing to do anything to help and make sure others are safe, but this is going far beyond that. You can't stop your happiness in favor to keeping others safe."

"I'm –"

"So stop running from the happiness you deserve."

"Are you going to keep cutting me off!?" Nico flared up. He was trying to say something, but Will wouldn't let him. He just wanted to say one thing! Will looked over at the angry son of Hades, lips pressed tight together, and nods. "Good." Nico runs his hand through his messy hair. "If it means I have to be by myself and watch from afar every ones happiness, then I'm willing to do that. Seeing everyone happy helps me know I made the right chose. No matter what you say Will, I am better off keeping my distance and watch from the shadows."

"… Then answer one question. Truthfully."

"I swear on the River Styx." Nico waves his hand in a go on motion. "Are you ever lonely watching from afar, and never being with living people?" Nico lowers his face, bangs hiding his eyes. In a quiet murmur Nico answers. "Yes."

"Then it's decided."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What's decided?" Nico looked at Will like he grow another head. Will just smiled. "That you aren't going to be by yourself anymore."

"Will, I'm not going back to camp. I won't – can't go back. You can't drag me -" Will cut Nico off. "No one said anything about dragging you back to camp." Nico gave Will another weird look, but the son of Apollo just ignored it. "Then what are you talking about." Nico growled. Will sighed, acting like it was obvious what he's talking about. "I'm going to travel with you."

The son of Hades blinked a few times, wondering if he heard correctly. "You are … going to … travel with me?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yep!" The sun gods son beamed at him.

"No." Will's face well a little '_Gods he's acts like a puppy._' Nico thought. "Yes I am."

"No."

"Nico, I'm 19. I've been at camp for 12 years. I never planned on staying at camp forever. This way you have someone to be with, and I don't have to stay at camp." The Ghost King was about to open his moth to argue some more, when Will cut him off. "Even if you leave, I will come after you. I will keep looking for you. You can't get rid of me." Nico's should slumped and he sighed. "Fine." He said reluctantly. Will had a smug smile as he won the argument.

Will gets up and stretches, before turning around to face Nico. "Come on. Get your lazy butt up." Will says as he puts his hand out to Nico. Ignoring the out stretched hand, Nico asks, "Why?"

"We are going to go to Camp Jupiter, to let Jason and everyone else know you are okay. Now get up." Sighing, Nico grabbed Will hand, pulled him down, and shadows traveled to camp before Will even had time to make a noise. When they finally pulled out of the shadows, Will gasped not only from the lack of air, but also the sudden motion of shadow travel. Nico let go of the others hand, and the son of Apollo fell to his knees.

"Next time worn me before doing that." Will said once he got his breath back. The son of Hades just shrugged his shoulders, and started walking down towards Camp Jupiter. Will got up and ran to catch up. "Where are we going?"

Nico looked over with a confused look. "Have you never been to Camp Jupiter?"

"No. I was thinking about maybe going to college in New Rome, but I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Oh. I guess I'll show you around them." Will smiled at this. It was bright enough to make Nico look away and have a faint blush start to form. As Nico said, he showed Will around Camp Jupiter and New Rome. They were just passing the Senate House, when someone called to them. "Hey!" They turned around to see the son of Poseidon walking over to them, waving his hand above his head. Next to him was the daughter of Athena.

"Hey." Annabeth said once they were standing next to each other. "Where did you go off to Nico? Everyone was worried about you."

"Oh, um …"

"He needed some time by himself, then to figure out what to get to redecorate the Hades cabin." Will said, seeing as Nico couldn't come up with anything. Annabeth didn't seem to buy the whole thing, but Percy just nodded like it was the most logical thing. "I see. Well you should have IMed someone, so we could help." Annabeth says instead.

"Yeah." Nico looks away as he answers. "…Sorry."

"It's find." Percy said as he messed up Nico's hair, making the other scowl. Slapping Percy's hand away, Nico said he would go find Hazel and say sorry to her. Before getting a reply, the Ghost kind left. Annabeth and Percy looked a little sad. "Why can't he understand people care about him?" Annabeth said under her breath. Percy just shrugged and turned back to Will. "I'm glad you found him. I hope you can take care of him where I failed." Will noticed Percy's expression was a mixture of sadness and anger. "I will."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nico didn't have to go far before finding Hazel. She was carrying a mixture of weapons and armor, probably taking them to the armory. Nico came over to her and asked, "Need any help?" She yelped a little bit and one of the daggers fell, before turning around to face her brother. Her face morphed from content to anger. "Where were you? Do you had any idea of how me worried I was?"

Nico had to dignity to look away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well you did. Now explain yourself." She huffed, crossing her arms waiting for an explanation. They stood there, frozen in time, for a few minutes before Nico finally sighed. The son of Hades looked over to his half-sister. "Can we go to Pluto's Temple? I'll tell you there." Hazel dropped her arms and nodded. The two walked in silence to Pluto's Temple.

Once they got there, they climbed onto the roof, facing the road they just came down. The daughter of Pluto didn't say anything, waiting for Nico to be comfortable enough to start himself. "I'm sorry I disappeared without a trace again. I'm not – I can't …" Nico sighs before turning to face Hazel, eye's determent to tell her. "I'm not going to stay at camp." Hazel was about to say something, but Nico put his hand up, signaling he wasn't done talking yet. "It's not that I'm not accepted, I am, it's just … everyone leaves. I don't want to have to go through it again. I'm weak that way."

"You aren't weak Nico. You –"

"I know, but I can't bring myself to stay. I promise I will IM you, or visit often." The Ghost King said as he got up and started walking away. Hazel had tears in her eyes, but unwilling to let them fall. She stood up, wiped her tears, and walked to the edge of the temple. "You better keep that promise! If not I'm coming after you!" She scream, as she see Nico walk down the road. Her brother turned around and see him nod.

Only loud enough for himself to hear, Nico says. "Yeah. I swear on the River Styx." Turning back around, he walks back into the city. On his way back, something tackles him to the ground. Grunting, Nico looks up to see the son of Jupiter on top of him, hugging the life out of him. "I'm glad you are okay!"

"Grace, get off." They both go to their feet and started walking, like nothing happened. Jason talked about what happened in the few weeks Nico was gone, while the son of Hades told him why he left and that he's not coming back. Jason nods and says he better visit. They spit up once they get to the mess hall.

"Did you talk to Hazel?" A bright voice said as Nico walked into the mess hall. Looking up, he see the son of Apollo is sitting down eating. "Yeah." He says, as he sits next to the other. "That's good."

"I also told Jason and Hazel my decision of leaving."

"That's good."

"Yeah." They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Will pushes some of his food over to Nico, silently telling him he needs to eat. The son of Hades shacks his head, but starts to eat anyway. Once they were done, Will broke the silence. "So where are we going first?" The only reply he got was a smirk, and a hand grabbing his, before the whole world turned to darkness.


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

Chapter 21: Epilogue

*Five Years Later*

"Come on Death Boy, get up!" Will said as he tried to get the other up. He needed to use the bathroom, but the son of Hades wouldn't let him go. They were sleeping in the same bed, with Nico's arms wrapped around the son of Apollo. Finally, the Ghost King made a grumbling noise and let Will go. Will sighed, before jumping out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Nico smiled to himself. The first place they went to was Camp Half-Blood to let Chiron know Will was going to travel with Nico, and to pick a new head counselor for the Apollo cabin. After that, Nico took them to one of his safe houses.

It took a while from them to be comfortable with each other. They argued a lot, and Nico had to save the others butt more often than not when they first started traveling. Slowly, Will started learning how to fight the monsters that were chasing them, and Nico started to like having someone around.

The Ghost King kept his promise and IM'ed Hazel at least once a week, and tried to visit her once every few months. He didn't call Jason as often, but he still was always in the loop with what was happening with the son of Jupiter and his wife, Piper. Besides Jason and Pipers marriage, Percy and Annabeth got married also. "What are you think about?" Will asked as he came back out of the bathroom. Nico looked over to him, and sat up.

"Nothing much, just what's happened in the last five years."

"I see." Will walked closer to the bed, and sat down next to the son of Hades, wrapping his arms around him. "A lot has happened, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Nico leaned into Will, a smile on his face. Once of the things that happened was that they started dating. It wasn't romantic, or anything like that. One day, Will got the courage to go up to Nico and kiss him on the lips. It wasn't deep, and lasted a few seconds, but it was full of love. Once they parted, they both told each other their feeling. Will let go of Nico and got up. "Come on. We need to start getting ready. If we are late, Hazel is going to kill us."

'_That's right._' Nico thought. '_Hazel is getting married today._' They quickly got changed. Will took the son of Hades hand, and right before they shadow traveled, he kissed the Ghost King.

Nico finally found his happiness.

The End

* * *

**This is the end, it will not have a sequel so please don't ask. **

**Anyway, I have so much trouble writing this for some reason. It definitely did not end the way I thought it would at first, but oh well. I am actually glad this one is done. Now I can work more on "Moving Can Be A Good Thing." It is also a Solangelo fan fic. **

**After "Moving Can Be A Good Thing" (MCBAGT) is done, I am going to work on a Jerico fan fic. I have a little bit of it written so far, but nothing solid. It will be called "Taking Your Time." I will also be posting some one shots, so keep a look out for those too. I am planning to write the sequel to "Sing Off" and another gods swap AU in the near future (Hopefully in between working on "MCBAGT" and "Taking Your Time")**


End file.
